


lap dance

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Celebrations, Dancing, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Revenge, Sexuality Crisis, Unrequited Crush, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: calum, a totally straight guy, gets so not jealous when he sees ashton giving another guy a lap dance.





	lap dance

"Here's to an awesome single and an even better album."

The boys cheered, clinking shot glasses and throwing them back. With the release of their new album, they had already nearly hit number 1. With a number one single and an album that was pretty damn close, a celebration was warranted.

"Tonight is for the literal three years of hard work we threw into this!" Luke cheered, taking another sip of his beer in triumph.

And with another cheer from the other guys, they dispersed to do their own things. Michael and Luke dove onto the dance floor, dancing with each other stupidly. Calum disappeared and that left Ashton on his own, swaying to the beat of the song while drinking whatever Luke had put in his hand.

He liked to get at least a little tipsy before attempting to dance. He felt really self-conscious of himself if he didn't have a little alcohol in him. Looking around, he laughed at Michael and Luke, who were vigorously top-rocking, Luke stumbling over his long legs as he tried to copy Michael.

Turning his head, he searched the small club for Calum. Catching the Maori boy's blonde hair, he felt his heart sink. Calum was sitting in the middle of a group of girls, two of them cheering while the third gave Calum a lapdance.

Ashton tried to force the negative feelings away as he downed the rest of his drink. Ordering a second, the newly-dyed red-head felt the jealousy bubble up. He'd always had quite the crush on Calum, but he never doubted for a second that the tan boy was straight.

For a second, Ashton could feel tears coming up in his eyes, but he furiously blinked them away. He'd watch Calum have girlfriends, go on dates, and bring people home before. It always hurt, but the curly-haired man had always fought the emotional pain with something, whether it would be partners of his own or doing something with the other guys.

He didn't want to interrupt the "bromance" that muke had going on. His heart ached as he continued to watch Calum get ground on by this mystery woman. As he sipped his drink sadly and glanced toward the door, an idea popped into his head.

Two could play this game.

Chugging his second drink, he could finally feel the effects of the shots and his two whatevers he just had. His head felt lighter as he scanned the club. There was a rather obvious gay guy sitting down in a chair not far from Calum.

Making his way over there, he stood a little awkwardly in front of the guy.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Ashton said, eyeing the boy's lap with the best sexy eyes he could make.

The man looked Ashton up and down before smirking. He nodded and Ashton smiled darkly. He knew he could give a better lap dance drunk than that girl could do sober. Instantly he went to town, the random guy below him grabbed onto his hips, groaning softly.

From over on the dance floor, Luke and Michael noticed what Ashton was doing.

"Yes, Ashton get it!" Luke cheered, laughing brightly.

Ashton smiled a little and felt more confident, going a little more aggressive with his motions.

Calum heard his friends cheer and looked over, his heart picking up speed. Suddenly, jealously filled his body and he gritted his teeth. Why was he this jealous? His friends could do what they wanted and if that included expressing their sexuality then Calum shouldn't be upset about it.

But the more he watched the red-head drummer flaunt his ass, the more jealous he became. When he moved his attention back to the girl, she had finished, gazing at him nervously. Calum stood, turning on his charm.

"You're so sexy, sweetheart. Call me sometime?" He said, handing his number he had scribbled down on a piece of paper.

She blushed and nodded, taking his number before running away to her friends. Calum took a deep breath after she was gone, trying not to glance at Ashton again before going over to the bar. He didn't plan on hooking up with the girl, but he didn't want to seem like a dick.

As he watched Ashton continue, his jealous nearly hit his peak. Maybe he did have a crush on the brunette. Maybe he didn't just like girls. Running a hand through his hair, anxiety replaced the jealousy.

He was not having a sexuality crisis at 22 in a nightclub.

"Of course I am," Calum mumbled, echoing his thoughts.

This night was supposed to be amazing, and now it was turning into a drunk and confused panic attack. He needed to get out. And Ashton was going to come with him. Thinking quickly about some dumb excuse, Calum went over to Luke and Michael who were grinding on each other to their new song. He quickly told them some lie that he was feeling really sick and was going to have Ashton drive him back.

To add to the effect, he made sure to stumble and talk really loudly so the boys really thought he was drunk. He didn't actually need to lie as much as he did because Luke and Michael weren't paying attention as drunk as they were, but it didn't matter. He hated lying, but at least he was going to be good at it.

Fake drunk-walking over to Ashton, he tapped him on the shoulder. He had transitioned from lap-dancing to a full out make-out session with the guy. He pulled away, throwing a dull look at Calum.

"What Cal?" He said, squirming slightly.

Ashton couldn't say he didn't feel slightly awkward with his crush staring him down as he tried to nail a hook-up.

"M' realllllllly sick Ash. Can't drive..." He exaggerated, trying to seem as drunk as possible.

"Calum, could you go find Michael or Luke? I'm kinda busy." Ashton said, feeling really bad inside about sending the wasted boy away.

"Loooked already. They went somewhere. Probs to fuuuck." He said, adding a long laugh at the end for good effect.

Ashton sighed. He looked back at his date who just nodded and smiled. "It's all good. Here's my number if you want to have a good time. Bros over hoes anyways."

"Thanks so much," Ashton said, taking the number and slipping it into his jeans pocket.

Jealous flared up inside of Calum, but he kept his drunk mask on until Ashton walked him out of the club and toward their car.

"Ash?" Cal murmured, leaning against his black convertible.

"Calum? You sound-"

"I know Ash. I just...needed to get out of there. I'm having some kind of panic attack or crisis or something." Calum said, blushing.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Ashton said, going into big brother mode and brushing Calum's freshly dyed blonde hair out of his face.

Calum choked up at how close the curly-haired boy was, his heart racing in his chest. He felt like he was going to explode with how fast his heart was beating.

"I just...I can't..." Calum said, staring down at Ashton's lips before squeezing his eyes shut.

No. This isn't happening to him.

"Calum, come on. You gotta breathe and tell me what's wrong." Ashton prompted firmly.

Calum swallowed. His mind swirled, and he couldn't think straight as he began to mumble the first words that come to his mind.

"I think I'm bi and I just...fuck I just can't- FUCK IT!"

Without warning, Calum kissed Ashton hard, pulling the boy close and gripping his waist gently. Ashton stood shocked for a couple of moments, lips not moving. As Calum tried to pull away in fear, Ashton grabbed the back of his head, keeping their lips attached.

They kissed softly for a few seconds, but Ashton took the lead and grew more and more aggressive. The fought for dominance but Calum quickly won, spinning Ashton around to lean the shorter man against the car.

They pulled away hotly, panting heavily as they stared each other down.

"Fuck Calum you have no idea how long I've wanted that," Ashton said, wiping his mouth and stepping away from the boy.

Calum took a minute to catch his breath. "I...I definitely think I'm bisexual."

Ashton laughed and took his hand, interlacing their fingers. "Maybe...we could go back to my place, and I could show you what a real lap dance is like?"

Calum's eyes widened and he nodded, feeling his skinny jeans grow a little tighter at the thought.

Maybe having a sexuality crisis at 22 wasn't so bad.

** ~bonus~ **

"Oh my god, just what I just realized," Calum said, looking down at Ashton.

The red-head lifted his head from the pillows, peering at the shirtless blonde. "What?" He said, groggily.

Calum traced the hills in the sheets. "This band is ¾ gay now."

"What?" Ashton laughed, sitting up to reveal his shirtless torso.

"If you add our gay halves together then, you get one more gay, and if you add Luke and Michael, that equals ¾ of this band is gay."

Ashton giggled and leaned over to kiss the blonde.

"Well that's a good idea for a coming out tweet now isn't it?"


End file.
